


I'm Sorry

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk larry smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

Harry walked into his small toasty flat and plopped down on the couch, feeling absolutely wrecked. He hasn’t heard from Louis all day, as usual, and he was beginning to get a bit worried. He had went out for a nice long walk in hopes of seeing the boy when he arrived back to their home, but apparently, that wasn’t the case.

Louis was out just walking around town. He didn’t like to be around Harry much anymore, he was scared his feelings might show. He tries to be alone whenever he can, he doesn’t want to make a fool of himself in-front of the one he loved.

Harry got up from the couch and let out an angry growl, knocking a vase off of their coffee table by accident. He let it fall to the cold, hardwood floor with a satisfying smash, his fists clenched in rage. He thought of Louis, the boy he had fallen hopelessly in love with and softened a minute before feeling angrier then before, knowing the boy didn’t care for him anymore. If he did, he’d be home, tucked under his arm like they usually were. Not out god knows where, without him, like he had been for the past two months.

Louis decided it was probably time to go home. He scuffed his feet along the pavements until he arrived in front of his shared flat with Harry. Usually when Louis came home he rushed straight to him room avoiding the younger curly haired boy. He couldn’t let Harry know about his feelings. He unlocked the door to their flat and walked inside closing the door behind him.

Inside of their flat, Harry was an angry, pissed off mess. He was now sat on the couch after successfully breaking a few more items, thankfully not important ones, the glass shards all scattered on the floor. The glass of one had left a deep cut on his arms, but right now, he paid no mind to the rose red blood trickling to his elbow. “Where. The fuck. Were you?” Harry growled to the boy he had heard just enter the house.

"I-I was just walking around town" Louis said sitting on the sofa. He noticed the blood dripping down Harry’s arm, not wanting to leave him alone. "I-is you arm okay?" Louis asked walking towards Harry.

Harry didn’t turn to look at Louis, his whole body tensing as Louis sat next to him for the first time in God knows how long. “Like you care.” He muttered to himself, his voice coming out low and angry, when all he truly felt was hurt. In all honesty, he didn’t give a single fuck about his arm, even though the cut was pretty deep. It didn’t hurt. Not as much as the pain of being ignored by Louis did.

"O-Of course I care Haz" Louis says looking to the floor. He doesn’t mean to ignore Harry it’s just hard to hide his feelings. "Lets get you cleaned up" Louis said walking to the kitchen motioning for Harry to follow.

"Now you want to talk to me?" He growled, finally turning to look at the boy standing in front of their kitchens doorway. "Because you’ve totally been talking to me for the past few months, right?" He growled sarcastically, standing up, his whole body as stiff as a board. To say he was angry was a complete understatement. He was furious.

"I-I’m sorry Haz I really I am" Louis whispered walking towards the boy. Louis has had unexpected feelings for Harry for some time now, he doesn’t want to make a fool of himself that’s why he has been ignoring Harry. He knew Harry would never like him back.

"No, you’re not fucking sorry! Do you know how upset I’ve been? You’re my best friend, Louis! And you certainly haven’t been acting like it! What changed, huh? Tell me, what changed? I’ve been doing nothing but trying to make you happy and be the best friend I can be, but all you’ve done is act as if I’m invisible in return! What the fuck did I do, Louis?" He asked, his voice raising a few notches, making him sound slightly scary. He never got mad, and as the words passed his mouth, he had a bad feeling Louis was getting angry as well. He just saw it. He saw the way he tensed up, and he knew it wasn’t going to turn out well.

"I am fucking sorry How many times do you want me to fucking saying it!?" Louis yelled . Harry was making him angry now. "WHY CAN’T YOU JUST ACCEPT IM SORRY HUH? IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY OK!?" Louis yelled.

Harry flinched back at the extreme volume of Louis’ words, and he felt his back hit the wall a little. Louis looked like he was ready to kill, and that only upset him and angered him more. “Grow up, Louis! What the fuck?!” He shouted, glaring at him with an annoyed look. “If you were really sorry, you wouldn’t have did it in the first place!” He growled, his voice not yet at Louis’ volume, his rage simmering just beneath the surface. He was scared to say something he would regret and wind up losing him, but he knew if Louis kept screaming at him like this, he would wind up pushing him too far.

Louis stepped forward calmly so he was standing in front of Harry. He put his had on Harry’s cheek and rubbed his thumb gently over his cheek. “I’m sorry Haz, I really am” Louis apologised again. He didn’t know where this bravery was coming from.

Harry sniffled softly, and bit his lip in attempt to keep himself from crying. His lip quivered a bit, and the tears began to stream down his cheeks, face hot from the burning tears and the touch of Louis’ hand on his face. “I-I’m sorry for yelling at you..” He whispered to the boy, looking down to the tiled floor.

Louis wiped the tears off Harry’s face. “I’m sorry too, come here” Louis Said before pulling Harry into a hug. “I’m sorry for ignoring you HazzaBear”

Harry snuggled into Louis’ arms and began to sob softly, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. He had never argued with Louis like that, hadn’t ever argued with him in general actually, and he felt awful for yelling at him. “I’m so sorry..” He whimpered, his tears staining Louis’ shirt. He missed being this close to him, and he really hoped Louis wasn’t angry with him. His love for the boy seemed as if it had tripled, and he really just wanted to kiss him.

"It’s Ok Babe, we were just angry" Louis said. He held Harry’s hand and pulled him to the sofa. He cuddle into Harry’s side sniffing in his scent. "I’m glad were talking again" Louis whispered kissing Harry’s curls.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up as Louis pressed his lips to his hair, and he couldn’t help but want them against his own instead. “I missed you so much.. Thought you hated me..” He admitted, his voice still shaky, still feeling a bit overwhelmed with emotion. He just wanted his Louis back, and now that he had him, he couldn’t help but want more. Louis didn’t love him though. Not in the way Harry loved Louis.

"H-Harry…I need to tell you something" Louis whispered. He couldn’t believe he was going to tell him. He couldn’t help but think of all the consequences. What if Harry thought he was disgusting? What if Harry didn’t speak to him again?

Harry looked up at Louis and nodded softly, sensing his nervousness. “Go ahead. You can tell me anything, Louis.. You know that.” He whispered, rubbing his arm softly in support, not understanding why he looked scared.

"Well lately, the reason I’ve been ignoring you is because I…" Louis looked down decided wether or not to continue. He sighed. "It’s..b-because I think I have feelings for you" Louis said. Avoiding eye contact with Harry.

Harry’s eyes widened, and he began to seriously think he was dreaming. He stared at Louis, his heart hammering quickly inside his chest, body feeling like it was overheating. Louis liked him too? Harry let out a shaky sigh and gave himself a few more seconds to compose himself before reaching up to grab Louis’ face from the chin, tilting it towards his. “I.. I love you, Louis. I’m in love with you, actually..” He whispered.

Louis’ eyes widened in shock. “Really?” he asked. For a moment he thought Harry was joking but his face was serious. Harry Styles love Louis Tomlinson.

Harry nodded and gave Louis a small, reassuring smile. “Mhm. I do. Have for awhile now, actually.” He admitted, not breaking his gaze. Harry intertwined their hands together and gave Louis’ a gentle, yet firm squeeze, pressing their bodies just a tad bit closer.

Louis hesitantly leaned in and pressed his lips onto Harry’s. His stomach exploded with a warm fuzzy feeling. The kiss was full with need and desperation.

Harry wrapped his arms tight around Louis’ waist, tilting his head a bit to get a better angle. He felt warm and happy, and every trace of sadness suddenly melted away, letting him melt into the kiss instead. “Love you so much..” He whispered onto his lips as he deepened the kiss, wanting more of him.

"Love you too" Louis murmured onto Harry’s lips. Louis picked Harry up and carried him to his bedroom. Laying him on the bed, he positioned himself on top of Harry wanting more.

Harry flushed at Louis’ confidence, and found that he really really liked it. Harry gripped Louis’ hips as he got on top of him and looked up at Louis, wondering if he heard his heart beating the way it was. “Need you.” He whispered to him, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Uh… Need you too babe" Louis said rocking his hips against Harry’s. It felt like heaven. He grinded down onto Harry’s erection and moaned like a pornstar.

Harry let out a soft moan himself, feeling himself harden further at the sound of Louis moaning like that. He grinded up into him hard, and began repeating this action, going faster and faster and faster. “Louis..” He whimpered out, pleasure flooding through him.

"H-Haz F-Feels so good" Lou moaned. He got off Harry and started undressing himself. "Undress your self baby" Louis said.

Harry nodded and quickly began to strip himself of his clothing, letting each article of it fall to the floor carelessly. He removed his boxers last, and his body went hot as he looked Louis’ body up and down. He was beautiful. They had seen each other naked before, sure, but this was different. Way different. “You’re so beautiful, Louis…” He whispered.

"I could say the same to you Harreh" Louis whispered. He admired Harry’s body and felt a sudden urge of need and want. He laid Harry on his back and took his dick in his hand. He pumped it a few times before pointing his tongue out to lick the slit.

Harry moaned and grabbed Louis hair tugging slightly, that was definitely a major turn on for Louis. Louis went down as far as he could until his nose was touching Harry’s stomach. The pleasure of Louis deep throating Harry was unbelievable. He bobbed his head up and down and hallowed his cheeks so the soft inside of his mouth was rubbing against Harry’s dick.

"Uh Lou…." Harry moaned.

Louis pulled off not wanting Harry to cum yet. Harry whined whilst Louis got the lube and a fresh condom. Louis poured some Lube onto Harry’s hole and and on his fingers. Louis traced Harry’s hole before nudging his middle finger in. Harry bit his Lip trying not to hiss at the pain.

Louis slipped another two fingers in and that time Harry hissed. The burning was pain but a tiny bit of pleasure. Louis slid his fingers in and out smoothly before pulling them out and tearing the condom wrapper open.

Louis rolled the condom on and put some lube on it. He spread it with his hand before nudging the head of his cock into Harry’s hole. It was even more of a stretch than Louis’ fingers and Harry would be lying If he said it didn’t hurt like a bitch.

Louis pushed the rest of his dick in until he was balls deep. Harry could slowly feel the burn turning into a pleasurable burn. Louis gripped Harry’s hips and thrust in and out gently not wanting to Hurt him.

"So tight Harreh…." Louis moaned.

Harry moaned and Louis starting thrusting slow yet hard. Louis reached forward and grabbed Harry’s dick pumping in time with the thrusts.

"Umm ugh… Lou…." Harry moaned. "Gonna cum" Harry panted.

"Scream my name baby" Louis said thrusting a little faster.

"LOUIS….." Harry yelled spurting white ropes onto the bed sheets. Louis came from the sight of Harry. He was all sweaty and his curls were stuck to his forehead.

Louis pulled out of Harry with a squelch and took the condom off. He threw it on the floor by their clothes and cuddled up to Harry.

"I’m really sorry Hazza"


End file.
